Eternal Evil
by TaleBearer
Summary: While Julia tries to adjust to her new role as Ardeth Bey's wife, a rich British heiress sets her sights on the leader of the Med-Jai, bringing with her greater danger than anyone suspects.


**ETERNAL EVIL** **by** **TaleBearer** Julia glared at the documents stacked all over her desk. She had to fight back an urge to sweep her arm across them and send all the piles crashing to the floor. Another exhibit to be organized. Another ten thousand details to keep track of. Ancient Egyptian history kept a lot of scholars clothed and fed, but she had her own work to do studying the Tuareg religious motifs of modern day Egypt. If she had to catalog one more bloody heart scarab, she'd run screaming into the Sahara. She sat back and rubbed at her tired eyes. Running off into the Sahara wasn't such an unattractive idea. It had been weeks since she'd seen Ardeth Bey. After that bloodbath in the caves between Bennet's mercenaries and the priests of Anubis, Ardeth had stayed with her long enough to see to it she was in no danger from dehydration and exposure, to say nothing of the aftereffects of that hideous ceremony. Then he vanished back into that world she still knew almost nothing about, the world of the Med-Jai. Egypt was lonely enough for a young Englishwoman who didn't care to indulge in the tedious pastimes of the British tourists. They came to Egypt only to cling to British expatriate society as though the Egyptian natives themselves were to be avoided at all costs. That Julia had fallen in love with one of the most exotic and elusive of the natives created a situation that left her caught between her world and his. She hadn't yet mentioned Ardeth in her letters home. She had no idea how her father might react. Her mother would be aghast, which in its own way was something to look forward to. Julia heard a pair of high heels clicking on the marble tiles of the museum floor. Her sister bluestockings didn't wear shoes like that. No, this had to be a lady, or perhaps a Lady. The woman now walking toward Julia's desk was Julia's age or a bit younger. She was modern, with her black hair bobbed at chin level and her lips painted a red deep as garnets. She was flashy, her dress an expensive creamy silk with two strands of black pearls gleaming on her breast. Her hat was the latest rage from Paris, complete with filmy veil to shield her alabaster skin from the harsh African sun. She had only one thing in common with the antiquities surrounding her. Both she and the other items on display were obviously worth a considerable fortune. Mindful of the fact that the Cairo heat had left her skirt and blouse feeling stickier and her hair even more disobedient than usual, Julia kept her eyes on her paperwork. The clicking heels came to a stop in front of her desk. "May I help you?" Julia asked. "I'm looking for Julia Lawrence." Now that was a surprise. What would this fashionable heiress want with her? "I can see if she's in. Who shall I say is calling?" "Oh, she doesn't know me, but I know quite a bit about her." "Really?" Another surprise, and an unpleasant one. Aside from the university officials, the majority of the people in Cairo who knew the most about Julia were probably enemies of the Med-Jai. "Is this about museum business?" The woman smiled. There was something predatory in the curve of her glossy garnet lips. "Yes and no." Julia's suspicions doubled. "I'm afraid you'll have to a bit more specific. I can't disturb her without sufficient reason." "Heaven forbid." The woman went on smiling that peculiar, disturbing smile. "It's nothing that pressing. Just tell her an old friend from school stopped by to say hello." Whoever this woman was, she'd just proven herself a liar. "I'll be sure to do that. Was there anything else?" "Is Mr. Kufti in?" "Do you have an appointment?" "I don't need one. Mr. Kufti himself asked me here." That imperious tone was of a piece with the woman's showy appearance. Julia opened the appointment book, running her fingertip down the page to the current date and time. "Your name, please?" "Miss Dumont." "What is the nature of your visit?" "I hardly think that's any of your concern." "On the contrary, Miss Dumont." Julia looked up with a frosty smile. "Concerning myself with Mr. Kufti's appointment book is precisely what I'm paid to do." Miss Dumont folded back her veil to give Julia a hostile look from eyes so dark they looked black. "Will you kindly spare me your clever remarks and tell him I'm here?" Now there was something familiar about the woman, something that stirred unpleasant feelings in the depths of Julia's mind. Fear, anger, disgust. . . . Like a dimly remembered nightmare. Julia shivered. "I take it Mr. Kufti knows why you're here?" "Oh yes. It's a matter of extreme importance." "Yes, I'm sure it is." Julia stood up. "One moment, please. I'll see if he's in." Julia knocked on the door to Mr. Kufti's office. It opened just wide enough to allow Mr. Kufti to see her. "Yes, Miss Lawrence?" "There's a Miss Dumont here, Mr. Kufti. She says you're expecting her." "Indeed I am." He glanced back over his shoulder, then appeared to nod slightly. "Would you be good enough to step inside, Miss Lawrence? I'll see to Miss Dumont myself." Julia hesitated, startled by such an unusual request. This was quite a morning for surprises. Mr. Kufti stepped aside and held the door open just wide enough to let her sidle past him, then he slipped out. When Julia turned away from the door, her heart leaped. There before her stood Ardeth Bey in all his black-robed magnificence. "Ardeth!" "Julia." He held out his arms to her, his usual impassive expression giving way to a bright smile. Julia ran into Ardeth's arms, clinging to him. Ardeth held her tightly, rubbing his cheek against her hair. He kissed her forehead, then held her at arm's length. "Are you well?" "Well enough." She drank in the sight of him, those beautiful dark eyes, the blue Med-Jai tattoos on his cheeks and forehead, the gleam of his smile. She stroked the softness of his beard where it framed his full lips. "How wonderful to see you! How long will you be in the city?" "The outcome of this meeting will decide that." Mr. Kufti opened his door. "Please come this way," he said over his shoulder. Julia's growing suspicions were confirmed when Miss Dumont sashayed into the office. An uneasy glance passed between Mr. Kufti and Ardeth Bey. Whoever this Miss Dumont was, neither of them was happy about meeting with her. Knowing that piqued Julia's curiosity. "Miss Desiree Dumont." Mr. Kufti led her toward Ardeth Bey. "May I present the leader of the Med-Jai, Ardeth Bey." Miss Dumont held out one delicate gloved hand to Ardeth Bey, those garnet lips curved in a smile that would have melted a lesser man. Ardeth let her fingers rest lightly on his palm and made her a slight bow. Julia noted these details with a small smile of contentment. When Mr. Kufti had first introduced Julia to Ardeth Bey, Ardeth had made a point of kissing her hand. "Mr. Bey," Miss Dumont said. "I can't tell you how much it means to me to meet you at last." Every syllable dripped honey. "This matter has been so distressing." "And this is my secretary," Mr. Kufti said, "Miss Lawrence." Julia watched her closely. If Miss Dumont was surprised to discover she'd been speaking to Julia herself, she showed no sign of it. Julia gave her a cordial nod. "How do you do, Miss Dumont?" "Very well, thank you." Instead of the huffiness Julia expected, Miss Dumont's tone was brisk and impersonal, just the sort of tone used on the lesser order of servant. "Please," Mr. Kufti drew up a chair. "Make yourself comfortable." Miss Dumont sank gracefully onto the chair. "Miss Dumont," Ardeth Bey said. "The Med-Jai are most grateful to you for alerting us to this cache of artifacts." "Once I learned the cache was related to Seti I," Miss Dumont said, "I knew it was my duty to make the Med-Jai aware of the find." Her voice was a husky contralto, well suited to her exotic looks. Those dark eyes were set just so, within the boundaries of beauty but wide enough to be striking. Her nose was delicate, a trifle pointed. Her lips seemed forever poised in a slight smile. A slightly smug smile, at that. "How did you know of the existence of the Med-Jai?" Mr. Kufti asked. Miss Dumont toyed with her pearls. "My grandfather had the honor of meeting a group of Med-Jai while he was on a dig based out of Cairo." She gave Ardeth Bey another melting smile. "He often told us children stories of the fierce tattooed warriors, the black-robed guardians of the pharaohs' tombs." Julia observed this display of hero worship with growing distaste. The Med-Jai were not some tourist attraction to be exploited by a thrill-seeking adventuress. They had better things to do than act as guides for treasure seekers. Neither was Ardeth Bey available as a personal escort. "What do you require of the Med-Jai," Ardeth Bey asked, "that you have gone to such trouble to contact us?" "You know the desert better than anyone," Miss Dumont replied. "With your help my team of excavators can find the precise location and bring up the artifacts with much greater speed. That will save time, of course, but what's most important is this. The presence of the Med-Jai may well save innocent lives." "What makes you think there might be something dangerous in the cache?" Mr. Kufti asked lightly. "Did your grandfather leave any documents to that effect?" "Yes, he did. He warned us that we should leave these artifacts where they lay. Once he found them, he knew they were too dangerous to be brought out into the world." Now Ardeth Bey leaned forward, his brows drawn together in a frown. "Why then do you choose to ignore your grandfather's warning?" "I am not a fool, Mr. Bey." Miss Dumont's expression turned haughty. Then she gave a little laugh. "But it did occur to me that as long as the artifacts are out there, anyone might dig them up. I feel it is my duty to see to it they are kept out of harm's reach. That is what the Med-Jai do, isn't it?" "Such a thing is within our duties, yes," Ardeth Bey said. "Would it not be wiser to simply leave the cache undisturbed? Given the size of the Sahara, the likelihood of some random party of adventurers turning up such artifacts is very small." Julia coughed, covering the laugh that almost burst out of her. Very small indeed, especially when Ardeth Bey and his brother Med-Jai were waiting to slaughter anyone reckless enough to disturb what they guarded. Miss Dumont nodded, assuming a look of pretty distress. "Please understand, I wouldn't dream of disturbing you unless I felt something had to be done." She rose and walked to the window, giving the men an excellent view of her slender, shapely figure. She spoke over her shoulder, flaunting her perfect profile. "Ever since I learned what might be in the cache, I've been plagued by the most terrible dreams. I just know I'll have no peace at all until we unearth these artifacts and I see them placed in the hands of the proper authorities." She turned a pleading smile on Ardeth Bey. "Won't you help me, Mr. Bey? Please say you will." She faltered, pressing one shaky hand to her cheek. "I cannot go on living with this terrible fear!" For a moment Miss Dumont turned a shade paler than her natural fairness. She swayed. Ardeth Bey sprang to his feet, arms out to catch her as she slumped against him. Julia put her pencil between her teeth and pretended to fuss with her hairpins, giving her the moment she needed to bite down on the pencil and maintain her composure. Miss Dumont's theatrics were getting on her nerves. She took the pencil out of her mouth and smiled brightly. "Perhaps some tea would be helpful." Not waiting for Mr. Kufti's approval, Julia hurried along to the canteen in an effort to keep ahead of the jealous, petty thoughts swarming through her mind. She assembled the tea trolley and wheeled it back to Mr. Kufti's office. Pausing outside the door, she took a deep, calming breath, then pushed on into the office. Miss Dumont lay back against one corner of the couch, eyes closed, one limp hand holding her handkerchief against her bosom. Ardeth Bey sat at the far end of the couch, looking at her with some concern. Julia's hands shook as she lifted the teapot and poured a fragrant stream of the local tea into one of the fine china teacups. "Miss Dumont," Julia said, "may I ask how you take your tea? Lemon? Sugar? Milk?" Miss Dumont managed a weak smile. "Nothing, thank you, dear. I've never been the milk-in-first sort, you know." Julia stiffened. As if that patronizing "dear" hadn't been condescension enough, Miss Dumont's tone implied Julia herself was the "milk-in-first sort," an insult calculated to relegate her to the status of a mere nursemaid. Julia glanced up to see Ardeth Bey looking at her, a question in his eyes. He knew something was wrong, but of course he wouldn't understand the catty nature of Miss Dumont's remark. Mr. Kufti hurried over to take the teacup and saucer from Julia's hand. His haste gave Julia the impression that not only had he understood, he was moving to intervene. "Thank you, Miss Lawrence. Two lumps in mine, if you please. Mr. Bey?" Ardeth Bey rose from his seat, indicating with a slight nod that Mr. Kufti should take his place. Carrying both his cup and Miss Dumont's, Mr. Kufti did so, serving Miss Dumont her tea and engaging her in some trivial chatter about how she was enjoying Cairo. Ardeth Bey's tall shadow fell across Julia. She concentrated on pouring out another cup for him. He now stood directly before her, on the other side of the trolley. Julia refused to look up at him, keeping her gaze fixed on her fingers where they curled tightly around the handle of the teapot. "How do you take your tea, Mr. Bey?" "I would prefer milk, please." He spoke softly, lending his deep voice an intimacy that told her what he really meant to say. Julia had never known Ardeth Bey to drink hot tea, much less with milk. She smiled and raised her head to meet his gaze, feeling the chill of her anger thaw under the warmth in his eyes. In that sweet, uncanny way he had, he took the very words that caused her pain and turned them into a message of reassurance. She hated being so transparent in her jealousy. Thank God Ardeth had the kindness to understand and remedy it. Julia added just the right splash of milk to his tea and offered the cup to him. The brief caress of his fingers on hers as he took the cup sealed his show of affection. Miss Dumont could do her worst. Ardeth Bey, Julia's husband, lord and master of her heart, was having none of it. When the polite social ritual of tea had been concluded, Miss Dumont rose. Ardeth Bey and Mr. Kufti also got to their feet. "I've brought Grandfather's documents with me," Miss Dumont said. "At the moment they're in the safe at my hotel, but I'd be happy to show them to you, if you like." Mr. Kufti looked at Ardeth Bey, who nodded. "That would be very helpful." "Shall I send my foreman to you, Mr. Kufti?" Miss Dumont asked. "I'm sure that between you all the details can be arranged." Mr. Kufti smiled. "That is an excellent suggestion, Miss Dumont. Please do so." Miss Dumont turned her soulful gaze on Ardeth Bey. Again she extended her hand to him. "Oh, Mr. Bey, I cannot tell you how much your cooperation in this matter eases my mind. The dreams have been so terrible." Once again Ardeth Bey merely held his hand beneath hers, allowing the barest contact, and bowed. "You have done well in coming to us, Miss Dumont. Your foresight may avert great tragedy and suffering." "I hope so." The look she gave him was positively adoring. Julia felt the tea settle badly in her stomach. "I truly hope so." Mr. Kufti opened his office door. "Let me see you out, Miss Dumont." Miss Dumont turned a longing glance on Ardeth Bey, but he had retreated from her, his face now set in its usual impassive expression. She paused in the doorway to give him one last look over her shoulder. "Until we meet again, Mr. Bey. I look forward to it." "Goodbye, Miss Dumont." Mr. Kufti closed the door behind them. Ardeth strode to the door and turned the lock, then leaned against the doorframe. His breath hissed out in a sibilant stream of Arabic. Julia's grasp of the language had become strong enough for her to understand he was cursing. "Ardeth?" Julia asked. "What is it? Why do you look so troubled?" "There are far too many matters to attend to, if even half of what this woman tells us is true." "You think there's some real danger?" Julia asked. "I do not know what to think. That troubles me." "I'll tell you one thing I'm certain of." Julia stared after Miss Dumont with narrowed eyes. "Don't ever let that woman get you alone." "Why not?" The genuine puzzlement on Ardeth Bey's face made Julia smile. In some ways the leader of the Med-Jai was still rather naive. "You haven't had a great deal of experience with women, have you?" Ardeth Bey arched one black brow, getting that cold look he always wore whenever she mentioned something he considered improper. "No no no," she said. "Not that. I'm talking about observing women's behavior, especially how they act toward each other." Ardeth Bey shook his head. "Med-Jai take the oath upon reaching manhood. That leaves very little time for 'observing women.'" "I'm sure. So you wouldn't understand that by British standards, Miss Dumont is both a shameless hussy and a nasty piece of work." "She offended you, I could see that much." "Oh, indeed she did!" Julia took a firm grip on her temper. "She wants you, Ardeth. Or, at the very least, she wants you to want her." Ardeth Bey frowned. "Why would I want her?" The bewilderment in his voice was music to Julia's ears. "That sort of woman makes a game of leading men on, just to see if she can get them interested in her. Then she'll turn around and insist she never meant anything of the kind." Ardeth came to her and gathered her into his embrace. "Unlike you, sheytana. You have no interest in playing such games with men." "I never have," Julia said. She slid her hands up his chest and around his neck, running her fingers through the length of his silky black curls. "And now I have even less interest in such nonsense. How could I ever care about another man when I have you?" Ardeth smiled. "I will come to you tonight, my love. An hour or so after moonrise." Julia laid her cheek against his chest, over his heart. Its steady rhythm soothed her nerves. "Nothing would make me happier." Ardeth held her, stroking her hair, then tipped her head back to plant a lingering kiss on her lips. "And now, I must go." Julia watched him hurry out the back door of Mr. Kufti's office, the one that led to the rear entrance of the museum. She began gathering up the teacups. Miss Dumont's garnet lipstick stained the rim of her cup. The sight of it stirred a persistent disquiet in Julia's mind. Ardeth Bey had little interest in Desiree Dumont, but that just made him a greater challenge, a more satisfying conquest. Julia knew in the depths of her heart that the real battle had yet to begin. # The moon had barely cleared the tops of Cairo's taller buildings when Julia heard a knock at her door. She hurried to answer, glancing around as she passed through the sitting room. She could only hope Ardeth liked what she'd done with the flat. Once Dr. Townsend had driven the three of them back to Cairo in one of the mercenaries' trucks, Ardeth had refused to let Julia return to her own flat. Bennet's men had captured her there, which meant other enemies might also know where Julia lived. When Julia protested, saying she had to pack her belongings, Ardeth Bey only smiled. Under his stern eye, she spent the next three days at Shepheard's Hotel, Cairo's fashionable base camp for British expatriates. On the morning of the fourth day a car driven by one of her Med-Jai bodyguards with another riding literal shotgun arrived to take her to the door of her new home. That turned out to be a two bedroom flat located just around the corner from the museum in a building far newer and more expensive. There she found all her books, her clothing, and even the contents of her kitchen cabinets just where she'd expect to find them. Ardeth Bey silenced all her questions and concerns, telling her these arrangements had been made for her continuing safety. It was the least the Brotherhood could do to show its gratitude for all the danger she had endured on its behalf. Now Julia ran one hand back over her hair, plaited in its usual single braid, then shook out the skirts of the gown Ardeth had given her. It was made of lightweight blue linen, stitched with colorful patterns, perfect for lounging in after a long day at the university or museum. Her English sense of propriety clashed with her Egyptian need for comfort, so she compromised by wearing a silk slip beneath the almost transparent linen. Hoping she looked presentable, she opened the door. Ardeth stepped inside and closed it quietly behind him. They were careful to keep his presence in her flat as much of a secret as possible. Discretion demanded it, as well as sheer personal safety. There were still too many enemies abroad. "Julia." Ardeth Bey wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tight, lifting her up off her feet. "Every time I see you, you are even more beautiful." Julia laughed and kissed him. "I could say the same to you." She fingered the black curls lying damp along his shoulder. "You've had a bath, I see." Ardeth shrugged, smiling. "I could not appear before my queen like some camel driver covered in dust." He carried her into the living room and set her down on the chaise longue, kneeling on the floor beside her. He laid aside his hat and veil, shaking his head to loosen the damp black waves of his hair. "Shall I get you a drink?" Julia asked. "Perhaps something to eat?" Ardeth brought her hand to his lips. "All I want is to have you here beside me. Tell me, have you missed me?" "You know I have." Julia stroked his hair, combing her fingers through it. Ardeth settled back with a sigh, leaning his head against her breast. Julia kissed his temple. "You're in good spirits. I hope that means things are well in hand for recovering that cache of artifacts." "The usual arrangements are already underway." His neutral tone told her he didn't want to discuss it. That suited Julia well enough. She went on stroking his hair. Ardeth's silent pleasure reminded her of the way a cat might enjoy being petted. That thought made her smile. He was no mere pet, this lord of the Med-Jai. He was everything to her. Thoughts of Miss Dumont rose unbidden into her mind. She frowned on them, resenting even that much of an intrusion. Before she could stop herself, words burst from her lips. "I hope that woman has the sense to stay in Cairo and leave the work to the people trained for it." Ardeth's shoulders shook with silent laughter. "You mean you hope Miss Dumont has the sense to stay away from me." When Julia said nothing, Ardeth sat up to look her in the eye. "What is it you fear, Julia, that you would guard me with such vigilance?" "Oh, Ardeth." Julia fell back against the chaise, one hand over her eyes. "I don't want to sound like some possessive little ninny who doesn't trust you." "Do you trust me?" "Yes, of course. After all we've been through together, how could I not?" "Then you have nothing to fear." Julia laughed, short and sharp. "You don't understand. A woman like Miss Dumont has every advantage over me. She's beautiful, wealthy, stylish, cultured, and the owner of what could be some very important Egyptian artifacts. How can I possibly compete with that?" "What makes you think any of those things matters to me?" Ardeth sat on the end of the chaise, settling Julia's feet in his lap. "I love you, Julia. Only you. Miss Dumont is nothing but the link to another set of artifacts that may or may not require the attention of the Med-Jai." Julia nodded. It was good to hear him say so. "I'm sorry, Ardeth. It's just so difficult some days, missing you as much as I do." "I know, sheytana. I know." A wicked gleam came into his eyes. "You leave me no choice. I must convince you that you are the only woman I desire." The dangerous curve of his grin prompted Julia to swing her feet off his lap. Before she could spring up and escape, Ardeth threw an arm around her waist and pulled her back against him. Her weight toppled them both over the side of the chaise. Julia landed on the bottom, laughing despite Ardeth's weight driving the wind out of her. Ardeth slid his body up along hers, pinning her more firmly under his weight. He kissed her throat, hungry kisses that made her heart race and her blood burn. He freed the silken cords that held her neckline closed, pulling the linen aside to bare more of her shoulders to his kisses. "Ardeth, darling, please! You'll tear my gown!" "Would you like that?" His voice was a husky murmur. "The proper English lady ravished by the mysterious desert warrior?" The look in those entrancing tigerish eyes made Julia's breath catch. Never had she seen Ardeth Bey so aroused, so fully present with her. She was the center of his universe, if only for this moment. Ardeth took advantage of her hesitation to kiss her. The warm, velvety caress of his full lips on hers sent waves of heat sweeping through her. Their tongues mingled. Julia groaned, a sound of pure longing Ardeth echoed. He kissed her again, and again, and again, making her moan against his lips while her body moved restlessly beneath his. She wanted him so badly. Not just the feel of his bare skin against hers. Not just the heat and delicious fury of his lovemaking. She wanted him all to herself, body and soul, if only for this night. To know he'd given himself to her so completely might be enough to keep her happy until the next time. "Answer me, sheytana," Ardeth whispered against her lips. "Shall I ravish you?" "Oh yes," she breathed. "Yes, Ardeth, please. . . ." He kissed her harder, devouring her mouth with his, driving her mad with artful thrusts of his tongue. "If you value this gown you will remove it, before I tear it off your body." Julia slipped out of his embrace and dashed into her bedroom. In moments she was out of the linen gown, laying it across the foot of her bed. The sight of the new bed made the heat rise in her cheeks. Surely it was no accident that Ardeth had seen to it her new home included a bed big enough for a man his size. She rummaged through her closet until she found a housedress of plain brown cotton. It was so worn she kept it only to wear while doing heavy housework. It was ugly, shapeless, and threadbare. Perfect. Ardeth was welcome to tear it to shreds. She pulled it on, smoothing it down over her hips, then freed her braid and quickly unplaited it. She wound her long chestnut hair up into a bun and skewered it with no more than four of her largest hairpins. It was precarious, but that was the point. With very little effort Ardeth would have her hair loose and tumbling down her back. He loved to watch her hair come down. "Come out, sheytana. Or I will come in." The low growl of Ardeth's voice carried an undercurrent of laughter. He was enjoying this as much as she was. Julia opened her bedroom door then fell back a step, expecting him to advance on her. Before she could speak, he caught her up in his arms and turned, crossing the room in three great strides. With one arm he held her anchored against his chest. With his free hand he began flinging the throw pillows onto the floor. "What are you doing?" she asked. "We desert warriors know nothing about proper English beds. But we know everything about cushions and pillows." He swung her up into his arms and held her suspended over the couch, clearly about to drop her. The anticipation on Ardeth's face told Julia he expected her to obey her reflexes and cling to him. Knowing that, she let herself fall. She landed with a bounce then rolled sideways off the couch onto the piles of pillows. Before Ardeth could catch hold of her again, she darted out of his reach, putting the battered steamer trunk that was her coffee table between them. "So you know all about cushions and pillows, do you?" Julia laughed. "Apparently you don't know how to keep a woman on them!" "You shall pay for your insolence." Ardeth glared at her with mock ferocity. "I could beat you, but I have a far better way of teaching you respect." Julia pressed her wrist to her forehead and backed away. "Oh Heaven help me! This fearsome Med-Jai means to steal my virtue!" Ardeth strode forward, reaching for her. Julia dodged to one side. He caught her sleeve. She ducked under his arm, twisting away. The thin cloth tore at the shoulder seam, leaving a large scrap hanging from Ardeth's hand. Julia fled into the kitchen. Ardeth's sword belt rattled as he laid aside his scimitar. He appeared in the kitchen doorway, having shed his long coat as well. He held the scrap of her sleeve between his teeth and raked both hands back through his hair. The curly black mass fell around his face, brushing his shoulders, giving him a dark and dangerous look. Julia shied back against the cabinets, belatedly realizing she had nowhere to go. Ardeth turned his head and spat out the scrap of fabric. "Sheytana," he hissed. "It's time a man tamed you." For a moment Julia couldn't tell if Ardeth was still playing or not. That uncertainty brought its own strange thrill. He'd always been so gentle with her, so mindful of her innocence. Now he advanced on her, one slow, measured step at a time, the desire in his eyes making them smolder. To see this side of Ardeth, this wild passion, unleashed Julia's own secret hungers. His palms hit the cabinets to either side of her shoulders. When he bent his head to kiss her, it was all she could do to remember she was supposed to resist him. She turned her face aside. His lips brushed her temple, moving down the line of her cheekbone to her jaw. Julia shuddered, torn between the need to kiss him and the need to prolong this marvelous game. Ardeth stepped back just long enough to catch her by the shoulder and turn her around, pinning her against his chest with one arm around her waist. She struggled, trying to slide out from under his arm. A laugh rumbled deep in his chest. "Poor English lady," he murmured against her ear. "For you there will be no escape!" "Is that so?" Julia twisted in his grip, forcing him to use both arms to cage her within his embrace. "You tease me, woman. You pretend to fight me, but what you really want is to make me hold you closer while you move your body against mine in this wanton way." That wasn't precisely Julia's intention, but now that he mentioned it, it wasn't such a bad idea. "How dare you! Let me go!" Ardeth buried his face in her hair, then bit down on one hairpin after another, pulling them out and tossing them aside. Julia's hair spilled down between them. A low sound of pleasure rose out of him. "I could sell you for a good price. Perhaps I will." "No! Please, not that!" Julia had to bite her lip to keep from laughing. "I couldn't bear to be some sultan's plaything!" Ardeth spun her around again, then lifted her up and pressed her up against the cabinets, pinning her against them. He planted a trail of soft, feather-light kisses along her jaw, leading up to her ear. "Could you bear to be mine?" Julia looked up into his eyes. Desire burned in them like a flame behind dark amber. Words failed her. Ardeth had to know this was the moment of her total surrender. "Please," she whispered. "No. . . ." "Yes." Ardeth slid his hands up her sides, caressing her breasts, stroking her neck and moving up into her hair. He stared into her eyes. "You will be mine, English lady. And you will enjoy it." His lips touched hers, softly at first, then with growing hunger. Ardeth kissed her with such all-consuming heat Julia sagged in his embrace. Of their own will her hands slid around his waist and up his back to his shoulders, delighting in the feel of all those hard muscles toned and strengthened by the use of his scimitar. All at once Ardeth pulled back and bent to scoop Julia up over his shoulder. He carried her into the living room and dumped her on the couch. With one knee between her hip and the back of the couch and the other foot on the floor, he held her trapped between his long legs. While Julia watched he pulled his shirt off over his head. The sight of his broad shoulders and bare chest never failed to take her breath away. The blue tattoos of the Med-Jai were his markings; their patterns suited his olive skin much like a tiger wore its stripes. Ardeth Bey was so beautiful, so wild and powerful and singular. . . He grinned down at her. "Do you like what you see, English lady?" Caught staring, Julia shut her eyes and turned her face away. "How barbaric!" Ardeth reached down to take the collar of her dress in both hands. Julia clapped her hands over his. "Don't you dare!" Ardeth leaned down until their lips were a breath apart. "I will do as I wish with you, English lady. You cannot stop me." His hair fell across her face and throat, reminding her of the very first night they spent together. "Did I ever tell you how much I wanted to touch you that first night?" she whispered. "How badly I wanted to feel your arms around me?" Ardeth's wicked smile softened. "To hold you, to give you the comfort you needed so badly. . . . It was not possible. I gave you all I was permitted." "I know." Julia smiled. He didn't know she'd heard him whisper to her in the darkness, bidding her goodnight and calling her "beautiful stranger." She pulled him down for a very thorough kiss. "You always have, my love." Ardeth gazed down at her with a tender regard that made Julia melt. He sat back. The wicked smile returned. "Hah! You think you will soften my heart by begging for mercy?" Julia put on a look of wide-eyed melodramatic bravado. "I know better than to expect any such kindness from a common desert bandit!" "I am not a bandit. Neither am I common. I am a prince among my people. You should be honored to know I desire you." Julia shivered with a mixture of pleasure and awe. Everything Ardeth was saying was true. She let her hands fall away from his wrists where he still held the collar of her dress. "Go on, Dark One. Do with me as you will." Ardeth's grip tightened. Julia expected him to tear the dress wide open. Instead, he split it down the middle only inches at a time, watching her while the fabric gave way. Nothing but the silk slip lay between them. "You are beautiful, English lady." Ardeth tore the dress down past her waist, baring more and more of her body to his hungry gaze. "So soft, so pale, your skin like milk and rose petals." When he'd torn the dress all the way down to the hem, Ardeth ran one fingertip along the strap that held the slip up on her shoulder. He pulled his dagger from his belt. "Oh my," Julia said. "We're getting a bit too realistic, aren't we?" "You trusted me in the desert, sheytana. Do you not trust me now?" Ardeth slid the flat of his dagger under the shoulder strap of Julia's slip. Julia flinched at the touch of the blade. "Ardeth! This is a good slip!" "I will buy you another." He cut away first one strap and the other, then eased the dagger beneath the neckline of her slip, careful to keep the blunt side against her skin. The sharp edge sliced down through the pale silk as though it was warm butter. Some feeling colored Ardeth's expression, a passion that ran deeper than mere concentration. Did the austere life of a Med-Jai warrior leave those men who lived it prone to certain fantasies? Julia enjoyed this temporary sense of helplessness. She could be a perfect hussy and blame it all on him, knowing he'd take that blame gladly. The silk fell away. At last Julia lay before him naked. Ardeth trailed his fingertips down between her breasts. Julia gasped. To be in love was still so new to her, and to be loved in return by this dark, dangerous, breathtaking man. . . . She wanted to feel the heat and strength of his hands all over her body. "Do you want me, English lady?" The dark music of his voice worked its spell on her. "Do you want to feel my heart beating against yours?" Her right hand rose, her fingertips gliding along the rampant proof of his arousal. Ardeth sucked in his breath, then caught her wrist and pinned it to the arm of the couch above her head. That brought him down on top of her. "Oh no, English lady." He shook his head, smiling. "You know nothing of these arts. I must teach you what gives me pleasure." Julia slid her knee out from under his, making his hips shift so he lay pressed against her there, where her desire for him went deepest. She was gratified to hear him gasp, to feel the shudder that passed through his body. Since the day they had declared their love for one another, they had made love only three times. She was more than eager to learn how to give Ardeth Bey the same radiant ecstasy he brought her. "Teach me, my prince." Ardeth buried both hands in her hair and kissed her, his mouth hot and sweet and gentle on hers. Soon his hands strayed, first down along her waist to caress her bottom, then up again to knead her breasts. Now he was the one to move against her, quick and urgent in his longing. Just when Julia had reached the point of begging him for more, Ardeth tore his mouth from hers. His forehead fell against her shoulder. His back heaved with the force of his breath. "Ardeth?" Julia kissed his temple, stroking the tattoos that marked his biceps. "What is it?" He shook his head, forcing the words out despite his labored breathing. "I do not want to hurt you." Julia touched his chin and made him look at her. His dark eyes glittered with desire. His face was flushed, his breathing ragged, and it was all he could do to make himself lie still against her. That she could do this to him, to Ardeth Bey himself, filled Julia with a heat and a longing stronger than any she'd felt before. She kissed him, just touching her lips to his. "You know how strong I can be. Show me your strength." Ardeth stood up to cast aside the rest of his clothing. The sight of him naked sent a fresh thrill of pleasure through Julia. He was so beautiful, so well muscled and perfectly made, the lines of his body accentuated by the blue ink of the Med-Jai tattoos. He knelt between her thighs, then caught both her wrists and pinned them over her head. He settled down, the warm, strong length of his naked body pressed against hers. Julia nearly swooned with the rapture of it. "Do you fear me, English lady?" Squeezing her eyes shut, Julia nodded. "What do you fear more, the loss of your virtue, or the knowledge that it is I who bring you such forbidden pleasure?" Julia looked up at Ardeth Bey, seeing the man that was her husband, her lover, her friend, and yet still so much a mystery to her. From somewhere deep within her, the truth demanded to be spoken. "I fear the day you ride away from me and never come back." Ardeth stared down at her. The playfulness faded from his expression. "I love you, Julia. Nothing will ever take me from you." Julia smiled, but a dull pain bruised her heart and took the edge off her pleasure. When duty called, Ardeth answered. Today was a perfect example of that. He could have cut that hussy Miss Dumont off at the knees with one curt remark, but he hadn't said a thing. Why? Because the Med-Jai wanted those artifacts. Ardeth belonged to Julia only in those few precious moments of spare time that happened by chance between one task and another. She tried to quell the melancholy rising up in her, but it refused to be denied. "My sheytana." Ardeth brushed his lips over hers. "I see sorrow in your eyes. Let me turn it into joy." He flexed his hips, pushing into her. The sudden rush of pleasure left Julia gasping. Ardeth rained kisses on her cheeks and throat, moving lower across her breasts until she cried out, arching against him. His hips moved faster, driving him into her again and again. Julia dragged in a ragged breath. Her pleasure gusted out of her in a wail. Ardeth nodded. "Yes! Yes, khalilah. Tell me how good I make you feel." "Ardeth. . . ." Julia wrapped her arms around his ribs, twining her legs with his. Ardeth buried his face against her neck. His breath caught. He rose up on his elbows and shifted his weight, plunging into her at a new angle that left her dizzy with the overwhelming sensation. On and on and on, until Julia felt the approach of that moment when she could bear it no longer and her entire body burst into a brilliant cascade of light. "Too long since the last time I held you," Ardeth murmured. "Night after night, alone in the desert. An eternity without you. . . ." Julia tried to catch her breath enough to speak. "I dream of you." Her voice broke. "It's so hard, waking up without you." "One day, Julia." Ardeth's breathing grew harsh. His arms tightened around her. "One day. We will be together as we should be. I swear it!" Joy and sorrow raced against each other to flood Julia. Her body answered his, catching her up in the glory of his release, making her cry out with the bliss of her own fulfillment even as a tear ran down her cheek. # The next day Julia sat yawning over her paperwork. Ardeth had been up with the sunrise as always, waking her just long enough to kiss her goodbye before he departed on the day's business. She wondered if he would return to her that evening. She'd gladly lose sleep if it meant having him beside her in that big bed all night long. The familiar clicking of high heels made Julia look up from her work. Miss Dumont was approaching. Today she wore a dress of sapphire silk tailored to float around her figure, accentuating her waist and calves. Her pocketbook, shoes, and millinery masterpiece of a hat were all a simple, chic black. Sapphires sparkled from her wrists and earlobes. Again a delicate veil shielded her face. Today two men walked on either side of her, men who wore the blank but alert looks of professional mercenaries. So. Miss Dumont had hired bodyguards. Julia wondered if they might be survivors of the massacre in the caves. "Good afternoon, Miss Dumont," Julia said. "Good afternoon, Miss Lawrence." Miss Dumont looked Julia over with a small, dismissive smile. "Please tell Mr. Kufti I'm here. I've brought the documents he asked for." "How very thoughtful." Julia rose. "You could have sent them by messenger, you know. There was no need to go to this much trouble." "Oh, I rather think there was. You might be willing to entrust irreplaceable documents to the whims of the common Egyptian, but I prefer to be a bit more conscientious." Julia kept her smile fixed firmly in place. That outrageous statement confirmed Miss Dumont as being everything Julia despised in the British upper class. Julia looked pointedly at the bodyguards. "Do you fear the 'common Egyptian' so much, Miss Dumont? I see you have escorts today." "Certain dangers always lie in wait for a woman traveling alone, Miss Lawrence." Miss Dumont took in Julia's dishabille and her superior smirk returned. "Well, for most women, at any rate." Goaded on by some imp of the perverse, Julia said, "Surely you aren't referring to Ardeth Bey or the Med-Jai?" "Hardly." Miss Dumont smiled that predatory smile. "Of course I can understand how just catching a glimpse of a man like him must be quite a treat for you." "Can you really?" Julia quelled the urge to laugh in the arrogant hussy's face. "Oh yes." Miss Dumont stared off over Julia's head, her smile now dreamy. "He is very attractive, in a primitive sort of way. To be off in the depths of the Sahara with him, the sky full of a thousand stars, the night air cool and sweet. . . . I can't wait. And then, of course, together we shall uncover what will no doubt be a spectacular find." To distract herself from her rapidly rising temper, Julia wondered how Miss Dumont's bodyguards would react to the sudden appearance of her own guards, two Med-Jai fully armed with scimitars, daggers, and rifles. They were always nearby, always somehow out of sight. Julia shook her head. "I'm afraid that's a rather idealized picture of the scene. I daresay you'll be huddled under your parasol, gulping tepid water from a canteen while the workmen do all the real labor." "Have you been on many expeditions, Miss Lawrence? You make yourself sound so knowledgeable." "I've done a number of field studies in the pursuit of my degree, but no, I have not as yet been on a dig in Egypt." "Then you're hardly in any position to describe one to me, are you?" "On the contrary, Miss Dumont. I'm in an excellent position to do so." Julia smiled, thin and cold. "Unlike the wealthy dilettantes who come skipping across the ocean to traipse around Egypt with their parasols and their lunch baskets and their hired servants, some of us are genuine scholars who live here in Cairo with the intent of pursuing our studies." Miss Dumont tsk-tsked, shaking her head. "What a brave front you put up, Miss Lawrence. I imagine your mother must be heartbroken over your marital prospects." Julia's right hand twitched, suddenly longing for the solid weight of her pistol. "Not at all. My mother was delighted to see her bluestocking daughter win a grant to study so far from home. It came in quite handy for keeping me out from underfoot during the London season." She held out one hand for parcel of documents. "I'll tell you a little secret, Miss Dumont. I've never been happier." Julia's utterly truthful tone and sincere smile took the edge off Miss Dumont's superior smirk. Carrying the documents, Julia turned to make her way to Mr. Kufti's office. When she entered, Mr. Kufti took one look at her and stood up to hurry around his desk and take her by the arm. "Tell me, Miss Lawrence, is there some reason why you look like you've just come off a battlefield?" "Do I?" Julia reached up to fuss with the pins at the back of her bun. "I can't imagine what you mean, Mr. Kufti." She laid the documents on his desk. "Miss Dumont is here. She brought you her grandfather's papers." "Ah! Excellent!" Mr. Kufti opened the parcel. "Show her in, Miss Lawrence! Don't leave her standing out there!" "If you insist." Julia opened the office door wide and stood waiting. Miss Dumont came in flanked by her bodyguards. She took a seat on Mr. Kufti's couch and tidied her gloves. "That will be all, dear." She addressed Julia in that dismiss-the-servants tone of voice. The blood pounded in Julia's temples. Her mouth opened. "Miss Lawrence." Mr. Kufti gave her a stern look. "Would you have tea brought in, please?" "Of course, Mr. Kufti." Julia stalked out the door, muttering, "And God forbid there should be any milk in it." Once she'd ordered the tea, Julia turned her attention back to her exhibit work. Her concentration was broken repeatedly as Miss Dumont's various cutting remarks came back to mind. Only one thing would restore her peace of mind. She had to find some grounds for seeing to it Miss Dumont was banned from the expedition. That would put a leash on that hussy and all her disgusting little fantasies. This would be no easy task. Julia couldn't imagine offhand what it would take to make both Ardeth Bey and Mr. Kufti bar from the site of the expedition the very owner of the artifacts to be dug up.  
Julia tried again to focus on the task at hand. Today's exhibit items were of somewhat greater interest to her. Jewelry was always more exciting than housewares, particularly the jewelry worn by noblewomen. She paged through her current reference book, trying to pin down the exact name of a bead shaped like a lion's head in red faience. That reminder of Sekhmet threatened to bring the entire nightmarish ceremony back to mind again. She'd seen far more of the dark side of Egyptian magic than any proper British young lady ever should. Then again, few proper British young ladies found themselves married to a man like Ardeth Bey.  
This section of the book included drawings and sketches of some noblewomen and their more noteworthy trinkets. Julia looked them over. Something in one corner of the page caught her eye. It was the head of a woman, much like any other. As Julia stared at the woman's face, trying to grasp what had caught her attention, certain similarities emerged. The set of those black eyes. The point on that nose. The smug curve of those painted lips. The woman in the drawing could be sister to Miss Dumont. Julia sat back, shaking her head at her own nonsense. She had to get a grip on herself before Miss Dumont's vexatious presence preyed on her mind any further. Ardeth Bey had no interest in this ill-mannered English heiress other than seeing to it the artifacts her family owned were no threat to the duties of the Med-Jai. Julia studied the drawing, noting the line of the cheek and angle of the jaw. There was a definite resemblance there. Hieroglyphs surrounded the woman, no doubt telling her name and position in life. Sudden inspiration left Julia almost giggling with glee. She glanced toward Mr. Kufti's office. His door was firmly shut and likely to stay that way for at least half an hour. She quickly copied the hieroglyphs surrounding the woman onto a sheet of paper. Taking a tin of violet pastilles out of her desk drawer, she pocketed the paper and closed the book. In the Literature Section she found Miss Hanaa, chief translator, at her desk. "Yes? What is it?" Miss Hanaa didn't look up from her own considerable pile of paperwork. Julia placed the paper with the copied hieroglyphs on the edge of Miss Hanaa's desk. "Pardon me for disturbing you, Miss Hanaa. Would you have a moment? It's just a few lines." Miss Hanaa's brow furrowed with displeasure. Before she could speak, Julia placed the tin of violet pastilles on top of the paper. The pastilles were among the few ladylike items Mother insisted on sending her that made themselves useful. Miss Hanaa had a weakness for imported sweets. At the sight of the pastilles, her expression softened. She unfolded the paper and studied the hieroglyphs. "Despite your atrocious penmanship, I believe I can read this." She frowned on the main cartouche, then flipped through three different reference books. Making a small sound of realization, she wrote something on the paper beneath the hieroglyphs, then folded it up and handed it back. With a quick smile of thanks Julia took the paper and hurried back to her desk. Mr. Kufti's door was still closed. Something about the rise and fall of the voices within had changed. There was a new voice, deeper, with a stronger note of authority. Ardeth Bey! He must have come in the back way again. The very idea of him being subjected to Miss Dumont's wiles made Julia's blood boil. Taking a seat at her desk, Julia unfolded the paper, hoping it held the key to thwarting all of Miss Dumont's little schemes. ANCK-SU-NAMUN — Concubine to Seti I. Death by suicide. Cursed by priesthood of Anubis in punishment for her role in the assassination of Seti I. Note to self: The curse resulted in her cartouche being obliterated almost everywhere it appeared. Julia dropped the paper and shied back, staring at that infamous name. Now she remembered. Those eyes! Those black, bottomless, hellish eyes. When the priests of Anubis had called back the soul of Anck-su-namun from the underworld, that hideous thing wrenched itself out of the pool of black slime to hover over Julia, intent on possessing her body. Only the power of Sekhmet had delivered Julia from being devoured by the monstrous apparition. Julia clapped one hand to her mouth, sickened by the very memory. No wonder she'd felt so ill when Miss Dumont had looked her directly in the eye! Julia's hands shook as she folded up the paper and stuffed it into her desk drawer. It wasn't possible. This concubine, this murderous mistress of Seti I, had killed herself over three thousand years ago. There wasn't enough of her left to fill a child's sand pail, much less come sashaying into the museum and make eyes at Ardeth Bey. It just wasn't possible. Reincarnation was nothing but Hindu fairytales told to make the less fortunate classes feel better about their lot in life. Julia sat there, torn between the desire to charge into Mr. Kufti's office and the need to run home and hide. The irony was absolutely sickening. Here she'd set out to make Miss Dumont look like a slavish devotee of the reincarnation theories, when the woman really did bear a genuine resemblance to a long-dead Egyptian harlot! And the very one the Med-Jai had cursed, no less. Miss Dumont had demonstrated enough arrogance to make it plausible that she thought herself to be the reincarnation of Anck-su-namun. Now it was just a matter of convincing Ardeth Bey. Julia took the paper out of her desk and used it to mark the page in the reference book with the drawing of Anck-su-namun. Praying no one else was looking or listening, she whistled sharply twice. Out of the shadows appeared one of her Med-Jai bodyguards, a younger man named Jamal. Julia beckoned him to her and murmured into his ear. "Ardeth Bey is in Mr. Kufti's office. Go in the back way and tell him I need to see him immediately. It concerns the one woman he never wants to see again." Jamal nodded and trotted over to the door leading to the file room. Minutes later he leaned out through the doorway and gave Julia a nod. She hurried past him into the room. Ardeth Bey stood there, wearing an impatient frown. "Julia, why do you send me riddles? We are making plans for the expedition." Julia opened the reference book to the drawing of the woman. "Look, Ardeth. The resemblance is unmistakable!" Ardeth Bey took the book from her hands. His eyes moved along the lines of hieroglyphs. "Anck-su-namun? What has she to do with any of this?" "Miss Dumont is one of those Egyptology dilettantes who thinks she was an Egyptian princess in a past life. She's here to play out that little fantasy, and she's chosen you to be her leading man." Ardeth Bey sighed. He closed the book and set it aside on a file cabinet, then took Julia by the shoulders and gently guided her to the far corner of the room. "Julia, I know the past few weeks have been very hard on you. The difficulty of living as though we are still strangers is also a heavy burden to bear." "What are you saying?" "Mr. Kufti has suggested it might be best if you went away for a short time. A week, two, perhaps a month. There are some excellent resorts on the seacoast. You could—" "You think I'm going mad!" Julia pulled away from him. "You think all this uproar with Jameson and Bennett and those priests has unhinged my mind!" "Julia, please! No one should be forced to endure what you've suffered these past few weeks. You are only human. You need to get some rest." And while she was gone, Miss Dumont would be free to carry on to whatever shameless degree she liked. Now Julia was well and truly angry. "Ardeth Bey, stop thinking like a man and start thinking like a Med-Jai." Julia opened the book and jabbed one finger at the drawing of Anck-su-namun. "This is no coincidence! My nerves might be a bit worse for wear, but that changes nothing about this. Miss Dumont could be Anck-su-namun's twin sister." Ardeth Bey stared at the drawing. "What would you have me do?" "Stay away from her! Don't go out into the desert with her! Don't let her lead you into whatever trap she's trying to set!" Ardeth Bey still looked skeptical. It was time to play her trump card. As ill as the memory made her, Julia had to make it clear to Ardeth Bey how serious matters really were. "Remember that night in the caves? Remember when the high priest tried to stuff Anck-su-namun's slimy black soul into my body?" Wincing, Ardeth Bey nodded. "I looked into the eyes of that repulsive thing. What I saw there, I also see in the eyes of Miss Dumont." Ardeth Bey's jaw dropped. His own eyes widened in sudden alarm. He started to speak, but Julia cut him off. "Hear me, Ardeth Bey. Hear me not as your wife, not as your lover, but as the woman who was forced to use the power of Sekhmet to drive Anck-su-namun's unholy soul back to the underworld." Beneath his desert tan, Ardeth Bey suddenly looked pale and ill. He clasped Julia to him, kissing her hair. "Forgive me, sheytana. I should never have doubted you." Julia pulled back to look up into his eyes. "Listen to me, Ardeth. If you let Miss Dumont go with you on this expedition, something terrible will happen. She cannot be allowed to go." "How am I to forbid the owner of the artifacts from going to the site of the excavation?" "You're the leader of the Med-Jai! If she won't respect your authority, who will she listen to?" "Perhaps." Worry clouded his face. "She will not agree easily. The expedition is all she talks about." "I'm sure." Miss Dumont had dwelled on the prospect of her romantic nights in the desert with Ardeth Bey. That gave Julia another idea. "Of course, since you are the leader of the Med-Jai, you could simply tell her you'll send some of your men with her while you attend to the main business of the Brotherhood." Ardeth Bey thought for a moment, then nodded. "That she can scarcely argue with." "Precisely. She can't spring the trap if you aren't there to fall into it." Ardeth Bey smiled down at her. "My sheytana. What would I do without you?" Julia wrapped her arms around his waist, clinging to the warmth and security of his embrace. "You'd get more sleep." "Ah, but my dreams wouldn't be as sweet." He kissed her forehead. "I must return to the meeting. Thank you, Julia. Once again you may have done the Brotherhood an inestimable service." Her heart considerably lighter, Julia went back to her desk. She'd only just taken her seat again when Mr. Kufti's door opened. "Miss Lawrence," Mr. Kufti said. "We are discussing the supplies needed for the Dumont expedition. Please be good enough to take notes and organize the final list." "Yes, Mr. Kufti." Julia picked up a note pad and pencil. When she stepped into Mr. Kufti's office, she was greeted with the highly gratifying sight of Miss Dumont pouting. "Really, Mr. Bey. I thought I'd made it clear the entire expedition was contingent on your personal supervision." "Your confidence in me is gratifying, Miss Dumont, but I assure you—" "I've traveled a considerable distance, Mr. Bey, at my own expense and on my own initiative. You were telling me how grateful the Brotherhood of the Med-Jai is to be informed about this cache of artifacts. I would think as its leader you'd be a bit more eager to demonstrate that gratitude." Julia took one look at Ardeth Bey and had the sudden urge to hide under Mr. Kufti's desk. The polite mask Ardeth wore was icing up around the edges. Miss Dumont might think pitching a fit got her what she wanted in England, but here in the Middle East she was asking for a beating. What a pity that wasn't exactly what she'd receive. "Please, Miss Dumont," Mr. Kufti said. "May I gently suggest that this expedition is rather too arduous for a lady of your delicate constitution? It might be for the best if you remained in Cairo and received regular updates on the progress of the expedition." Miss Dumont arched one slender eyebrow. "Mr. Kufti, please don't patronize me. I am perfectly capable of surviving this ordeal. After all, I am my grandfather's granddaughter. We Dumonts are made of strong stuff." Ardeth Bey scowled. "Has a woman of the Dumont family ever walked into the Sahara and come back to tell the tale?" "Well. . . ." Miss Dumont's unshakeable self-assurance wilted a little. "My grandmother did keep house in Cairo while my grandfather was off on a dig." Mr. Kufti nodded. "Then I suggest you follow her excellent example and do the same." A hard light came into Miss Dumont's eyes. "Gentlemen, while I appreciate your consideration, I must be frank. I will go on this expedition. Mr. Bey will oversee all matters himself. If these two conditions are not met, I will pack my bags and return to England on the next ship leaving Cairo port." Ardeth Bey shifted his weight, making it seem like he loomed even taller. "In that event the artifacts will remain undisturbed as your grandfather so wisely recommended." "I have other options, gentlemen. There are several parties of willing and experienced workers ready to help me make this journey." "Oh please, Miss Dumont." Julia couldn't contain herself any longer. "You're a complete fool to trust any of those treasure seekers!" Miss Dumont's sudden stone cold silence very nearly lowered the temperature in the room by several degrees. "Really, Mr. Kufti. I would expect better manners from an employee of this museum." Julia winced, bracing herself for a reprimand. Instead, Mr. Kufti smiled. "If I were you, Miss Dumont, I would heed Miss Lawrence's advice. She once made a trip like that herself. Her guide turned out to be somewhat less than reliable." Miss Dumont sniffed. "I'm hardly surprised. What would a secretary be doing out in the middle of the Sahara?" "Dying a slow and painful death," Ardeth Bey said. "Fortunately, Miss Lawrence had the sense to remedy her mistake before it was too late." Miss Dumont looked from Julia to Ardeth Bey and back again. "I take it you had something to do with that remedy, Mr. Bey?" Knowing where Miss Dumont intended to take that line of questioning, Julia spoke up. "Mr. Bey provided me with a safe escort back to Cairo. My guide was foolish enough to let the Muslim workers get at his stash of alcohol. The resulting chaos claimed several lives." Miss Dumont's eyes narrowed. Her lips thinned to a hostile line. When she spoke again, every word was rimed with frost. "I came here to honor the memory of my grandfather and to show the respect he insisted was due to the men he called the Med-Jai. If my courtesies are not welcome, I will take up no more of your valuable time." Julia held in a sigh of relief. Ardeth Bey would surely stand his ground in the face of such blatant manipulation. And, if Mr. Kufti were wise, he would follow Ardeth Bey's lead. Moments passed in strained silence. "My time is also valuable," Miss Dumont said. "I will thank you to give me your answer at once." Ardeth Bey sighed. "Very well, Miss Dumont. It will be as you wish." Julia blinked, praying she hadn't heard right. Miss Dumont's triumphant smile told her she had. "Then you agree, Mr. Bey?" Ardeth Bey nodded. "Yes, Miss Dumont. I agree, but with my own set of conditions. You will do as you are told by any Med-Jai that speaks to you, and you will do it immediately. Your very life may depend upon it." Miss Dumont nodded. "Oh, by all means." Her honeyed tone of voice returned, laced with additional sweetness. "I place myself entirely in your hands, Mr. Bey." A sudden snapping sound made all heads turn toward Julia. She held the two halves of a pencil in her hands. "Miss Lawrence?" Mr. Kufti asked. "Are you all right?" Julia stared into those black, fathomless, soulless eyes, the eyes of Miss Dumont regarding her with such unbearable satisfaction. "Well!" Miss Dumont beamed. "If that's all, gentlemen, I believe I'll return to my hotel. I'll send my foreman along to discuss the details." "Thank you, Miss Dumont," Mr. Kufti said. "Allow me to see you out." Once Miss Dumont and her bodyguards were gone, Julia turned a look of horrified disbelief on Ardeth Bey. "Ardeth, how could you do that? Didn't you hear anything I said to you?" "I heard you, Julia. And I believe you." His face darkened with displeasure. "The more Miss Dumont insists on having her own way, the more she resembles Anck-su-namun." "Something terrible is going to happen. Mark my words." Ardeth Bey nodded. "That is why I must be there. I must see for myself what this woman intends to do with whatever lies waiting for us among the artifacts her grandfather was wise enough to abandon." Julia made her way to the couch and collapsed on it, putting her head in her hands. Anck-su-namun was a whore and a regicide. Miss Dumont looked more than capable of being both. This wasn't just one English adventuress out for a fling in exotic Egypt. This was evil. Relentless, undying, eternal. END 


End file.
